Metroburg
Metroburg é a cidade onde a família Thunderman costumava viver antes de se mudarem para Hiddenville. Este é o lugar onde a maioria dos super-heróis e supervilões vivem abertamente. A sede da Liga dos Heróis e da Liga dos Vilões estão localizadas em Metroburg. História The Weekend Guest Hank e Barb viajam para Metroburg para a leitura do tio Alfred, mas ficam desapontados quando Blobbin herda tudo. Thunder Van Hank traz o Thunder Van de volta de Metroburg. Pais Não Conseguem Entender Nora e Billy são convidadas pelo primo Blobbin para visitá-lo em sua enorme mansão em Metroburg e ele pede que eles fingem ser seus filhos para que ele possa ter permissão para possuir um cachorro, Doggin. A dona de cachorro reclama a Blobbin sobre super-heróis em Metroburg sendo incapaz de cuidar de animais de estimação. Nasce um Herói Max e Dr. Colosso viajam para Metroburg para o prêmio "Villain of the Décade" do Dr. Colosso, mas verifica-se que eles foram enganados. Phoebe pede a Cherry para ir com ela para Metroburg para cuidar da Chloe enquanto Phoebe luta para salvar Max. A Liga dos Vilões é revelada para estar na antiga fábrica de brócolis. Briga de Irmãs Max e Phoebe seguem a tia Mandy e encontram-na em Metroburg pelo aniversário de sua mãe. I'm Gonna Forget You, Sucka Quando a Liga dos Heróis tem medo de que Cherry exponha o segredo dos Thundermans, eles sequestram-na e a levam ela para Metroburg para que a memória dela seja limpa. Mais tarde eles revelam que eles só querem limpar a memória do telefone. De Volta Às Aulas Os Thunder Twins são obrigados a voltar para Metroburg na Academia Secreta de Estudos dos Superpoderes para o teste de avaliação de poder. Orange is the New Max A Liga dos Heróis envia Max para Metroburg Juvie for Villain Kids para dar-lhes uma conversa "assustada", na esperança de que ele as ajudasse a mudar para o lado bom como ele fez. Phoebe revela que ela tem todos os códigos em Metroburg desde que ela se tornou um protetor oficial da Liga dos Heróis. May Z-Force Be With You Billy corre até Metroburg para obter um hormônio de crescimento de flores, que Nora usa para ajudar as flores de Barb crescer mais rápido do que as da Sra. Wong. O entrevistador do Thunder Twins para a Z-Force recebe uma chamada de emergência de Metroburg e pergunta a Max e Cherry (disfarçados de Phoebe) para salvar o dia. Phoebe recebe Chloe para teletransportá-la para Metroburg para ajudar a salvar Max e Cherry. Poderes de Mayhem Os Thundermans estão assistindo as notícias do super-herói de Metroburg no Thunder Monitor. Os Thundermans vão para Metroburg para uma cerimônia de Super Prêmios, onde Hank e Barb são nomeados para o prêmio vitalício. Thunder in Paradise Phoebe vai para Metroburg Super Jail para pedir a Dark Mayhem como se livrar de seus poderes de seu corpo. Depois de derrotar Destructo, Hank o jogae na cela de Dark Mayhem e Strongdor na Metroburg Super Jail. Lugares Conhecidos *Sede da Liga dos Heróis *Sede da Liga dos Vilões *Sede da Z-Force *Hero University *Villain University *Academia Secreta de Estudos dos Superpoderes *Maximum Villain Prison/Metroburg Super Jail *Metroburg Junior Juvenile Jail *Happy Fun Burger Episódios *Dando Uma de Babá (Mencionado) *The Weekend Guest *Thunder Van *Winter Thunderland *Pais Não Conseguem Entender *Nasce um Herói *Briga de Irmãs *I'm Gonna Forget You, Sucka *De Volta Às Aulas *Thundermans: Secret Revealed *Better Off Wed *Orange is the New Max *May Z-Force Be With You *Poderes de Mayhem *Thunder in Paradise Curiosidades *O fundo de Metroburg é semelhante a Xangai, na China. *Suas estruturas são semelhantes às de Dubai, nos Emirados Árabes Unidos. Categoria:Locais Categoria:Os Thundermans